Jason Voorhees
Jason Voorhees is the main character of the slasher horror film series, Friday the 13th. A superhuman freak with an insatiable appetite for murder, this masked monstrosity has butchered hundreds of people out an insane desire for revenge against those who have intruded upon his home of Camp Crystal Lake. History Origins Jason Voorhees was born in 1946 in the small forest town of Crystal Lake, New Jersey. He was not like other children; he suffered mental disabilities and facial deformities, causing his mother Pamela to resort to isolating him from the rest of the community. She would not let her son attend school and instead attempted to tutor him herself. One day in the summer of 1957, Pamela was unable to find a babysitter to look after her son and so took him with her to Camp Crystal Lake where she worked as a cook. At the camp, Jason was tormented by both the campers and counselors and while he was being harassed by several children, he fell into the lake and drowned. The counselors that were supposed to be watching Jason completely ignored the bullying and had sex in the woods while Jason drowned in the lake. His body was never found and the camp was closed soon after. A year after Jason's death, Camp Crystal Lake was reopened and Pamela, driven mad with grief, murdered the negligent counselors whom she blamed for the loss of her son. The police investigation turned up no leads or suspects and so Pamela was never arrested, thus she continued to kill whenever anyone attempted to reopen the camp. In 1979, a final attempt was made to reopen the camp by one Steve Christy. Pamela warned against him reopening the camp but her warning went unheeded, and so she took it upon herself to stop the reopening by murdering Christy and all of his staff. Pamela's rampage was brought to an end when she was decapitated by Alice Hardy. What Alice was unaware of at the time was that Pamela's son Jason had mysteriously returned to life some years previously, supposedly resurrected by his mother through some form of dark magic. Reanimating on the other side of the lake, he had lived off the land for all that time, but had made no attempt to reunite with his mother. However, Jason bore witness to his mother's death, which triggered within him an insatiable hunger for revenge. Driven to avenge his mother and carry on her work of keeping Camp Crystal Lake closed, Jason began hunting down and murdering everyone who set foot in the camp grounds, beginning his reign of terror. Friday the 13th - Part 2 Two months after his mother's death, Jason had mysteriously arisen from the lake, determined to take revenge against his mother's killer. Driven purely by murderous impulse, Jason tracked down Alice Hardy and murdered her in her own home. He then returned to Crystal Lake where he built a shack, keeping the rotting severed head of his mother as a gruesome centerpiece. For five years, Jason lived off the land without incident, until a group of young would-be camp counselors came and attempted to reopen Camp Crystal Lake. In honour of his mother, Jason attempted to prevent the reopening by savagely slaughtering the counselors one by one. His rampage was ended by Ginny Fields, who while fleeing from Jason, found his shack and the macabre shrine to his mother surrounded by the corpses of her friends. Seeing Pamela Voorhees' sweater on the table, Ginny grabbed it and put it on. When Jason came into the shack, Ginny pretended to be Pamela, lulling the crazed killer into a trance. Ginny took advantage of the moment and tried to kill Jason, but Jason (seeing his mother's head still on the shrine) eventually realizes the ruse and attacks Ginny, injuring her leg. Paul Holt appears and struggles with Jason. With Ginny having time in her hands, she grabbed the dropped machete and buries it deep into Jason's left shoulder, apparently killing him. Before leaving the shack, Paul and Ginny remove the killer's burlap sack, horrified with what they see of his face. Friday the 13th - Part 3 Mere days after Ginny Fields had escaped him, Jason had revived and attacked the owners of a grocery store, stealing some new clothes. He then made his way to Higgins Haven, vacation home of his would-be victim Chris, where he spent the night. The next day, Jason attacked two bikers (succeeding in only knocking out the leader, Ali) before moving on to Chris's friends, killing them one by one, acquiring a hockey mask from a boy named Shelly Finkelstein and using it to replace his burlap sack, which he had earlier lost. When Chris and her boyfriend Rick, who had been out, returned to Higgins Haven, Jason killed Rick and gave chase to Chris, who eventually recognized Jason as the man who attacked her two years ago. Becoming trapped in the barn with Jason, Chris, when a recovered Ali died trying to attack Jason, used the distraction to split Jason's head open with an axe. After being momentarily stunned by the axe blow, Jason managed to stumble forward and tried to grab Chris before falling over, seemingly dead. The next day, a hysterical Chris was found by the police and led away, ranting about a dream in which Jason was still alive and being attacked by a decayed Pamela out on the lake. Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter Immediately after Chris is taken away by the police, paramedics take away the bodies of Jason's victims as well as Jason himself. Jason is moved to the morgue at Wessex County, but not not long after arriving there he awakes once again, killing the hospital staff in his path as he heads back to Camp Crystal Lake. When Jason returns home, he finds that a group of teenagers have moved into a formerly vacant house up on Crystal Point, next to a house occupied by the Jarvis family. As the teens party and have sex, Jason quietly invades the house and begins a new slaughter, picking off each of the residents one after the other. Jason also murders Tracy Jarvis, mother of Trish and Tommy Jarvis, who suspect something is amiss when their mother doesn't come home that night. Jason is not the only one hunting, however, as he is also being hunted by Rob Dier, the older brother of Sandra Dier whom Jason had murdered during his first killing spree. Jason eventually kills all of the teens in the rental house, though his activities have not gone unnoticed by Rob and the Jarvis kids. Jason comes for them next and they try to barricade themselves inside. Looking over several newspaper clippings relating to Jason's drowning and to how Ginny Fields had stopped him days before, Tommy comes up with an idea on how to stop Jason. He shaves his head in the hopes that resembling Jason as a child would confuse him. After having killed Rob, Jason is about to kill Trish when Tommy appears and calls out to him. Jason turns to face Tommy and is completely transfixed by the boy's resemblance to him as a child, allowing Trish to take advantage of the moment and swing Rob's machete at Jason. Trish's attack only succeeds in cutting Jason's mask off, revealing his disfigured face. Horrified by the sight, Trish drops the machete and leaves herself defenceless. To protect his sister, Tommy grabs the machete instead and drives it into Jason's skull, which he finally collapses from, forcing the blade further into his head. Believing it to be all over, Tommy and Trish embrace. However, seeing Jason's hand twitch, Tommy grabs the machete once more and begins hacking at the body repeatedly, shouting "Die!" over and over as Trish hysterically screams for Tommy to stop. After this event, Jason is believed to finally be dead. While Tommy is taken into psychiatric care after this traumatic experience, Jason's body is later recovered from the Jarvis house and laid to rest at the Eternal Peace Cemetery. Little does anyone know that Crystal Lake had not yet seen the last of Jason Voorhees... Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives Six years after he had been killed by Tommy Jarvis, Jason would be inadvertently brought back to life, ironically by the same person who had killed him. Having spent most of his time since their last encounter in psychiatric care, Tommy had been declared sane and released, but was still haunted by the memory of that terrible night and dreaded the possibility that Jason might return. He and his friend Allen Hawes returned to Crystal Lake (which had been renamed Forest Green to disassociate itself from Jason's infamy) where they visited the Eternal Peace Cemetery. Tommy planned to dig up Jason's remains and incinerate them so that Voorhees could never rise again, but upon seeing the maniac's corpse he suffered a bout of violent rage and snapped a metal bar off the cemetery gate, stabbing Jason's corpse with it. As Tommy went to get the gasoline tank, storm clouds gathered overhead and a bolt of lightning struck the metal rod embedded in Jason's rotting torso. The lightning strike somehow caused Jason to reanimate and he emerged from his grave, recognising Tommy and attacking him. Allen tried to help Tommy by picking up a shovel and striking the zombie Jason over the back of the head, but the shovel head broke off and Jason appeared unfazed by the blow. Jason turned to face Allen and killed him by punching him through the chest, ripping out his heart. After a day of traveling on foot and killing everyone he encountered, Jason returned to Camp Forest Green and killed the two active counselors (having already murdered the other three during his trek). Moving in on the children, Jason was drawn away from them when Sheriff Michael Garris and two officers appeared to investigate the lack of communication with the camp. Easily killing off the officers, Jason briefly struggled with the sheriff, but in the end managed to finish him off as well. After killing Garris, Jason attacked his daughter and the only remaining counselor Megan, but was lured away from her and into the lake by Tommy. Attempting to drag Tommy out of his boat and into the water, Jason was set on fire and chained to the bottom of the lake by the young man, who he still managed to drown. Struggling to free himself, Jason tried dragging Megan under as well when she swam out to save Tommy, but was left paralyzed when the girl used the detached motor of Tommy's boat to cut into his neck, breaking it. Megan successfully resuscitated Tommy, leaving Jason trapped at the bottom of the lake. In the seven years of his underwater imprisonment, Jason nearly managed to drown thirteen year-old Rennie Wickham when the girl was pushed into Crystal Lake by her uncle, who was trying to teach her how to swim. Seeing Jason as a child due to her latent empathetic abilities, Rennie barely escaped Jason's grasp, and was left haunted by her encounter with him, becoming hydrophobic. Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood In 1997, psychic teenager Tina Shepard, wanting to bring back her father, whom she had accidentally killed using her powers years earlier, unknowingly awakened and released Jason from his watery tomb and from the dead, the shock of doing so knocking the girl out, causing Jason to ignore her. Wandering the Crystal Lake area, Jason returned to killing, slaughtering his way to the Shepard home and the house next door, which several teenagers had rented for a birthday party. Butchering the teens, as well as Tina's mother and her doctor, Jason ultimately faced off against Tina, her telekinesis easily matching his raw power. Their fight destroying both houses, Tina and Jason's battle reached its climax on the docks of Crystal Lake, where Tina, using her powers, resurrected her father, who dragged Jason off the dock and chained him to the bottom of the lake once again. Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan The next summer, Jason became active once more when the anchor of a passing yacht severed an underwater electric cable, which shocked Jason back to life. Boarding the yacht, Jason murdered the two teenage loversaboard, gaining a new hockey mask from the boy, to replace the one Tina had destroyed during their fight. Drifting aimlessly, the yacht brought Jason to the SS Lazarus, a cruise ship which was taking the graduating class of Lakeview High School to New York. Climbing aboard the ship, Jason set about killing off the crew and students, his presence causing the now eighteen year-old Rennie Wickham to be plagued by visions of Jason's younger self. Starting a fire by throwing a student onto a control panel, Jason caused the SS Lazarus to sink, drowning everyone still aboard. Having seen Rennie, her classmates Sean Robertson and Julius Gaw and teachers Colleen van Deusen and Charles McCulloch escape in a lifeboat, Jason followed them to New York, either swimming or walking on the ocean floor. Catching up to the group in Manhattan, Jason pursued them through the streets, killing Julius, Charles and anyone else in his way. Chasing Rennie and Sean (Colleen having died in a car accident) through Times Square, a subway, a diner and into the sewers, Jason eventually cornered the two, knocking Sean out and killing the sanitation engineer who had been guiding him and Rennie through the tunnels. Chasing Rennie, Jason was horribly burned when the girl threw an old canister of toxic waste into his face, causing it to melt. Tearing his smoldering mask off and blindly stumbling after Rennie, Jason grabbed her leg when she and Sean tried to climb out the sewer, but before he could pull her down, he was caught in a wave of sludge that rushed through the tunnels and was melted down as Sean and Rennie (who hallucinated Jason as a child one final time) escaped through a manhole. Jason Goes To Hell: The Final Friday Even after being melted down in the sewers of New York, Jason was still somehow capable of returning to life and would return home to Crystal Lake, haunting the old summer camp as he always had done. In the time since his return, however, Jason's bloody history became more than a local legend and his infamy had spread across the United States, leading to the mobilisation of the FBI to put an end to Voorhees once and for all. In 2003, the FBI launched an operation in Crystal Lake to lure Jason out into the open, allowing numerous FBI agents to surround him, gun him down and blow him up with grenades. After being blown to bits, it seemed that the menace of Jason Voorhees was over. However, even after Jason had been reduced to chunks of meat, his spirit endured within his putrid, black heart. After his remains had been moved to the Federal Morgue in Youngstown, Ohio, Jason possessed Phil, the coroner who examined him, by hypnotizing him into eating his disembodied heart. With his new body, Jason killed the assistant coroner and a pair of FBI agents left to guard the morgue and began making his way back to Crystal Lake, instinctively seeking out his half-sister Diana Kimble, who he intended to possess in order to fully resurrect himself. After five days (and claiming nine more victims) Jason reached Crystal Lake and transferred his worm-like soul from Phil to Josh, a local policeman. Attacking Diana in her home, Jason, struggling with Steven Freeman when he arrived, accidentally killed Diana with a knife sharpener he had intended to throw at Steven. Fleeing the scene after being impaled with a fireplace poker and knocked through a window by Steven, Jason abandoned Josh's body the next day and acquired a new one, that of Robert Campbell, a reporter and the boyfriend of Diana's daughter Jessica, Jason's newest target. Finding Jessica at home, Jason tried to possess her, but was wounded by Steven, who escaped with Jessica. Tracking Jessica down to the police department, Jason killed Deputy Ryan, knocked out another officer and Sheriff Landis, and came close to possessing Jessica, only for Steven to interfere again. Shot a number of times by Steven, Jason was briefly downed, but recovered, kills a pair of officers and chased Steven and Jessica to the diner where Diana worked. Shrugging off a barrage of gunshots, Jason, after killing the family owning the diner, collapsed after Jessica's friend Vicki sacrificed herself in an attempt to stop him. Recovering by the time the police showed up, Jason possessed Deputy Randy Parker and made his way to his old home, arriving there at the same time as Sheriff Landis. Seeing Jessica had an enchanted dagger, which could send him to Hell, Jason pretended to be Randy, even speaking, confusing Jessica and causing her to accidentally kill Sheriff Landis when he tried disarming her. When Jessica dropped the dagger after stabbing Landis with it, Jason rushed over to Stephanie, Jessica and Steven's infant daughter, and prepared to possess her. Arriving just in time, Steven partially beheaded Randy with a machete, forcing Jason's soul to crawl out of his gaping neck wound. Scurrying through the house, Jason's soul was knocked into a hole in the floor by Steven, where it found Diana's dead body, which had been placed in the house by Robert, who had intended to "discover" it during a routine walk-through with his crew. Slithering up his half-sister's vagina, Jason successfully resurrected himself and went after Jessica and Steven, only being momentarily distracted by Creighton Duke, a bounty hunter with a vendetta against him. After killing Duke, Jason was tackled out a window by Steven and the two fought, with Jason having the obvious advantage. Before he could beat Steven to death, Jason was attacked from behind by Jessica, who had recovered the dagger. Stabbed in the chest, Jason was grabbed by demonic hands that burst out the dirt and, feebly struggling, was dragged down to Hell, losing his mask in the process. Freddy vs. Jason Mere months after being cast into the depths of Hell, Jason was brought back by the dream-stalking demon Freddy Krueger. Having been forgotten by the children of Springwood, Freddy could no longer invade their dreams to kill them as he relied on people's fear for his power. Searching the bowels of Hell, he found Jason who was merely "asleep" as he could never truly die. Taking on the form of Jason's mother Pamela, Freddy awoke the undead killer from his slumber and told him to go to Springwood to kill the teenagers who lived there. This would cause the people of Springwood to panic and believe that Freddy had returned, instilling the fear that fueled Freddy which would allow him to kill again. Freddy wasn't able to control Jason for long and the masked maniac went on a rampage, killing numerous people and robbing Freddy of potential kills. However, a group of youngsters who survived Jason's attack on a rave would come together to formulate a plan to protect themselves from the two monstrous murderers. They visited Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital in order to obtain Hypnocil, a drug that prevented the Westin Hills patients from dreaming as they slept. During this time, one of the teens - Bill Freeburg - was possessed by Freddy, who then loaded up two syringes full of tranquilizers. As Jason was pursuing the teens, Freddy/Freeburg covered the kids' escape and injected Jason with the tranquilizers, putting him under and allowing Freddy to face him in the dream world. Jason proved to be just as invincible in the dream world as he was in the real world, but Freddy was able to find a psychological weakness: Jason feared water, and Freddy exploited that in order to torture him. Jason would be awoken later on while Lori Campbell entered the dreamscape to confront Freddy and was able to pull him out into the waking world. The kids had transported Jason's unconscious body all the way back to Crystal Lake by the time Freddy had been pulled out of the dream, and so he was forced to fight Jason on the undying revenant's home turf. The battle was brutal and Jason was able to tear off Freddy's clawed arm, but both killers were seemingly defeated after Lori and Will Rollins exploded a stack of propane tanks by the dock. The explosion sent Freddy and Jason flying through the air and into the lake, but Freddy would reemerge and make one last attempt to kill Lori and Will while wielding Jason's machete. Before he could strike them down, Jason suddenly emerged from the lake and impaled Freddy with his own severed arm before falling back into the water. Jason X Sometime between 2003 and 2008, Jason returned to life yet again and presumably killed even more people during that time. In 2008, however, the U.S. government had built an underground laboratory beneath Crystal Lake which they would use to imprison Jason after capturing him. After at least four attempts to execute Jason had failed, government scientists worked to discover the secrets behind his ability to regenerate and reincarnate. In 2010, Jason was to be transferred to a new facility better equipped to study him, but the callous Dr. Aloysius Wimmer wished for the maniac to be transported without being put into cryogenic stasis, believing the freezing process would hinder examination of his regenerative properties. But Jason would not be going anywhere, having managed to break free of his restraints and killing Dr. Wimmer and his security team. Rowan LaFontaine, the scientist in charge of the Crystal Lake facility, was able to lure Jason toward a cryogenic capsule and managed to close it successfully. However, before being frozen, Jason managed to puncture the capsule door with his machete and stab Rowan. The breach in the capsule caused the cryogenic gases to leak into the room, and so Rowan was frozen along with Jason. The facility was left abandoned from that point on. Centuries passed and humanity was forced to leave Earth after the planet had been rendered uninhabitable, colonising a new world which would be dubbed Earth II. In 2455, a group of students from the New Harvard University had been brought to Earth on a field trip by Professor Braithwaite Lowe. They had set down in what used to be Crystal Lake, discovering the ruins of the research facility where they would uncover the cryogenically-preserved bodies of both Jason and Rowan. With the advanced nanotechnology available to humans in this era, Professor Lowe and his students were able to take the frozen subjects back to their ship, the Grendel, where Rowan would be thawed and revived. The group believed that Jason was beyond resuscitation, but it wouldn't be long before they discovered how wrong they were... Inevitably, Jason would reanimate as well and start wandering the ship, murdering everyone in sight and causing significant damage to the Grendel in the process. Prof. Lowe wanted Voorhees alive because he wanted to sell him as a living exhibit, but Lt. Elijah Brodski and his team of grunts failed to stop the unkillable lunatic and were massacred. Lowe himself would also fall to Jason's machete and the damage caused to the Grendel would lead to the vessel's destruction within a matter of minutes. As the survivors, Rowan included, tried to escape aboard a shuttle, Jason murdered the engineer Crutch, causing Kinsa, an already unbalanced student to break down and try to activate the shuttle prematurely, dying in the process. Cornering Rowan, Waylander, and Janessa in the docking bay, Jason met his match when android KM-14, having been updated with combat capabilities by her creator Tsunaron, attacked him, riddling him with thousands of bullets and blowing most of his limbs, including his head, off with her machine guns. Even after the tremendous damage he had suffered, Jason would not stay dead. His remains had been thrown against a medical treatment station containing nano-ants, microscopic robots that were able to rebuild Jason's body by converting some of the surrounding mechanical materials into cybernetic prosthetics to replace Jason's lost limbs. Rebuilt and reborn, "Uber Jason" resumed hunting the remaining survivors who had contacted the rescue vessel Tiamat and were in the middle of trying to blow off the dying portion of the Grendel, to delay the ship's explosion. Nonchalantly punching KM's head off when she tried fighting him again, Jason was blown up by the set charges when Waylander, who had been paralyzed trying to fight Jason, activated them, killing himself in the process. Unfazed by the bombs, Jason ripped his way into the remains of the Grendel, causing Janessa to be sucked into space, and went after the remaining survivors, who worked desperately to try and reach the Tiamat. Momentarily distracted by a virtual version of Camp Crystal Lake created by Tsunaron and the still-functioning KM, Jason, realizing the nature of the holograms, charged after Rowan, Tsunaron, and KM as they, having unsealed the door leading to the'' Tiamat'', rushed onto the vessel. As the remains of the'' Grendel'' collapsed around him, Jason was confronted by a space-suited Brodski and the two were flung into space when the'' Grendel'' finally exploded. Merely launched through space by the explosion, Jason tried latching on to the'' Tiamat'', but was tackled by Brodski and sent plummeting through the atmosphere of Earth II. The unshielded reentry caused both Brodski and Jason to be incinerated, with Jason's remains and his metallic mask crash landing in a lake, attracting the attention of a pair of camping teenagers, who went to investigate the impact site. Whether this was the last anyone would see of Jason Voorhees can only be speculated... Appearance Jason is a very tall and imposing figure. His attire has changed between each of his appearances, but his clothing always looks to be in a state of uncleanliness. When he first appeared in Friday the 13th: Part 2, he wore a burlap sack over his head to hide his deformed face. After Part 2, he has consistently worn a dirty, damaged hockey mask. His face has been revealed several times but always seems to look different between appearances. He has appeared as looking malformed due to a hydrocephalus condition and scarring, to looking like a zombie. In Jason X, he had been transformed into a cyborg by nano-ants, sporting a mechanical arm and leg with a new metallic mask fused to his face and red eyes. Capabilities * Invincibility - Many have tried to fight Jason only for him to shrug off whatever attacks are thrown at him. He has been stabbed, shot, bludgeoned, beaten and impaled to name but a few methods, but has always survived. * Superhuman Strength - Jason possesses much greater strength than the average human. Despite his body decaying over time, this has not lessened his physical prowess in the slightest. * Regenerative Healing - Whenever Jason has been severely wounded, he has always been able to heal any damage sustained over time, including reattaching amputated limbs. * Possession - During Jason Goes To Hell, Jason displayed the ability to possess other bodies after his own was destroyed. His essence remained within his black heart and would infect others like a parasite. When he left a host body, the host would rapidly deteriorate. * Immortality - Any time that Jason has been seemingly 'killed', he has returned to life to continue killing. * Weaponry - Jason will use anything he can get his hands on as a murder weapon. He has used knives, axes, power tools and his bare fists. His favoured weapon, however, is a machete. Initially he would use the same machete that Alice Hardy had used to kill his mother, but would lose it and then replace it with matching blades taken from later victims. Category:Undead Category:Movie Monsters Category:Villains Category:Humanoids Category:Monsters in Literature Category:Immortal Beings Category:Evil Creatures Category:Revenants Category:Zombies Category:Parasites Category:Cyborgs